


Just A Saturday Morning

by mrs_d



Series: dS Snippets [5]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Ill-timed phone call from a parent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi. <i>Mom</i>,” Ray said, glaring down. Ben smirked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ds_snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/). Prompts were "flood," "row," and "blow."

Ray reached over to snag the ringing phone. He poked at Ben, but Ben didn’t move, his breath drifting over Ray’s nipple.

“Stanley?”              

One disadvantage to his folks buying a house in Chicago, Ray thought. “Hi. _Mom_ ,” he said, glaring down.

Ben smirked. His pink tongue darted out, brushing the sparse hair, and Ray arched up involuntarily.

Far away, his mother was still talking. “Your father I had a row; he’s sulking in the garage. But it’s really flooding, dear. Do you think you and Benton could pop over and fix it?”

Ray was about to ask, “Fix what?” when Ben’s right hand slid down, warm and slightly damp and only a few inches from where it’d been before the phone rang.

“Stanley?”

Ray bit his tongue. “Yeah, sure thing,” he ground out. “We’ll be along soon.”

“An hour,” Ben murmured into Ray’s navel suddenly. Ray wasn’t sure when he moved.

“In an hour,” Ray repeated.

His mother sighed. “All right, dear.”

“Tell her to turn off the water,” Ben said to the crease of Ray’s thigh. “The switch should be in the basement.”

“Kill the house water,” said Ray, trying not to pant when Ben rewarded him by easing his legs open a little wider. “And lay down some towels,” he added, improvising.

“Good thinking. Should I gather two of every animal, just in case?”

Ray forced a laugh too late. “Sure. See you.”

A second after he disconnected, the phone clattered to the floor. Ray attempted a glare, but Ben was looking at him with grey, earnest eyes filled with want and love, so Ray settled for pulling him up for a long, sloppy kiss instead.

“You suck,” he muttered when they parted.

“As you wish, Ray,” replied Ben, and he lowered his head to do just that.


End file.
